


treehouse

by peachberriesxx



Category: GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), dnf - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachberriesxx/pseuds/peachberriesxx
Summary: inspired by heatwavesoriginally posted on wattpadbased on the song Treehouse by Alex G
Kudos: 5





	treehouse

"bye, everyone!" I said as I pressed the red button that stated 'end stream'. This moment always had a weird feeling. The moment where the call would lay silent for a bit and I would just sit there in peace and try to think about what had happened. I loved these moments. These moments when the only sound I could hear was dream typing or when he'd laugh to himself. It was truly a moment of peace.

This was shortly interrupted by the sound of Sapnap joining the call. He spoke to us about an idea he had for a video. But I could hardly concentrate on his words as my mind was somewhere else in this moment.

"George?" Dream quickly spoke. I all of a sudden came back to reality and carried on the conversation with Sapnap and Dream. It had been half an hour later and now we were discussing the Dream SMP and how crazy these past couple of months had been. Sapnap eventually left to go join Karl's stream but I decided to not join them tonight. It was already really late and I was drained from the stream today.

"George, are you okay" dream said in a very tired voice. He was always the person who realized when I wasn't speaking much and knew something was off.

"Yeah, I'm just tired, ill probably be heading off soon anyway" I replied to Dream.

"Today's stream was fun" he spoke. I replied in agreement. The stream was fun but so was anytime I was with dream. It was a weird sort of friendship. Id never had a friend I was this close with before, I felt like I could tell him anything. He gave me a warm type of comfort anytime I heard his voice or saw his name pop up. Whenever I wasn't speaking to him he is still always in the back of my mind. Sometimes I just want everyone else to go away. Except him.

I suddenly went back deep into thought and before I could think about what I was saying I blurted out the words, "You're not gonna leave me are you?" why did I ask that. why would I say that. God, I sound so pathetic.

"No, of course not why would you even ask that?" he replied with slight concern in his tone.

"I'm not sure, I'm just scared I guess" Why am I so stupid. He's going to think I'm so strange. "scared of what?" he asked with even more concern in his tone. How do I answer that? So many different answers flew around my mind.

"of losing you" I replied suddenly. shit. I am stupid.

"That's cute but you don't need to be scared, I would never leave you," he replied. The call fell silent. I didn't know how to reply. I've always been so bad in these situations. I never know how to reply or even what to think. I don't deserve a friend like Dream. He really does amaze me and I don't want to ruin this or even scare him away.

It was now 4 am and I finally decided it was time to go to sleep. After hours of talking to Dream about the most randomness topics he had said his goodbyes and left the call around ten minutes ago and since then id just been sat in my chair listening to spotify. I closed spotify after having Treehouse on loop for ten minutes and turned off my computer. I stumbled into my bathroom in a sleepily manner and picked up my toothbrush. While I was brushing my teeth with the minty flavour stinging my mouth, my phone lit up with a notification.

It was a text from Dream.

the words on the phone read as "goodnight, sleep well :)". I couldn't help but smile at how cute he can be. I quickly picked up the phone and typed out the reply

"goodnight to you too I guess (:" I pressed the power off button and the phone screen went black.

As I was about to drift off to sleep I couldn't help but think about the lyrics of that one song.

Why can't everyone just go away?

Expect you

You can stay. 

what do you think of my treehouse?

it's where I sit and talk really loud

usually I'm all by myself

I had the usual dream that night. The dream where I'm in my childhood treehouse just sat on my own. It's usually very comforting when I get this dream. To relieve a part of my childhood that I treasured a lot. I came to the treehouse a lot when I wanted to get away from everyone for a bit. It was peaceful in there. The sound of birds could be heard and it had a nice view overlooking my neighbour's well-kept gardens filled with all sorts of different flowers planted in an organized way.

This time the dream was different though. I wasn't by myself. Instead, a small boy with brownish blonde looking hair was sat in the corner with green eyes. He didn't speak and neither did I instead I just sat there like I usually did. He was sat looking out of the window at the opposite. Most likely admiring the view. It didn't feel weird to have somebody else there. To my surprise, it felt more comforting. But I couldn't help but wonder who this boy was. I had never seen him before and he was not one of my childhood friends. Where had he come from? Why had I never seen him before? Why was he here?

I woke up before I could figure out who it was or before I spoke to him. But I guess it was just a weird dream so I just shrugged it off and started my morning routine. While I was getting changed I jumped slightly to the sudden ring of my phone. Dream was calling. I went to my bed and picked up my phone and pressed the green button and put the call on speaker so I could carry on getting ready.

"Did I wake you up?" Dream asked worryingly. I had missed his voice. His voice gave me a sense of warmth. Whenever he spoke I felt like I was cuddled up to a fire in my childhood house. It was a weird sense but it made me feel something id never experienced with anyone else before. But I guess that's what its like having a best friend. I always told myself that, but could it be more. I quickly ignored that idea and carried on with the conversation. 

"No, I woke up like ten minutes ago but I've been getting ready" I replied as I put my jumper over my head. 

"well we were supposed to be recording around 20 minutes" he answered. I checked the time. Shit. I hadn't realized id woke up so late. It had just turned 4 pm. I should have set an alarm. I knew I shouldn't have trusted myself to wake up in time. 

"I'm so sorry I didn't realize I'd woken up so late again, I can log in in about 5 minutes if that's okay with you" I apologetically said. Dream slightly laughed to himself as he was used to this happening with me. This had now happened multiple times. He explained that it was okay and I quickly loaded up my computer.

After this, my day was normal. I recorded the video with dream for his channel and then I edited a video for my channel. But I couldn't stop thinking about my dream. I've had the dream of the treehouse countless times but never once has there been somebody else there. And who was he? Usually, I'm all by myself. Why did it feel like I knew him? Dreams can be so strange sometimes but it didn't feel like just another dream. It felt real. Like a memory from my childhood but I knew that it couldn't be. I never had a friend who looked like that and none of my friends ever came into my treehouse. Nobody was ever up there with me as that was my alone time. When I wanted everyone else to go away. It was my escape from the world.

Do not enter's written on the door way 

Why can't everyone else just go away?

I laid in my bed. Starring at the blank bare ceiling. I felt so weird. I didn't feel sad, just empty. And mostly confused. The morning sun crept through my blinds and highlighted points of my ceiling. I had the dream again last night. But it was even more different. I didn't know how to process this. Was it just my mind playing tricks? Or was this how I was truly feeling? Was I overreacting just a normal silly dream? Shut up thinking about it. It means nothing. It's just your imagination. I kept saying to myself as I started getting out of bed. I needed to carry on with my day and just move on. Laying and thinking about it is going to do nothing but make things even more confusing and worse.

I turned the handle and the water from the shower started streaming down. The harsh cold water made me slightly tense up as I stepped into the waterfall of water. I stood there looking at the continuously falling water coming from the countless holes in the showerhead and instantly went deep back into thought. No matter what I do, you find a way to come into my mind. My thoughts were filled with questions, theories, and conclusions to the dream. And mostly, about him.

I began to recite the dream to try and make sense of it. Surely it meant something. I wouldn't be reacting like this over anything, would I? I carried on with the endless questions as I replayed each moment of the dream in my mind.

It started like all the others. Being in the treehouse. Of course, it was the treehouse. The little boy wasn't there this time. But instead of being alone, there sat a man. But this wasn't a usual looking person. He had dirty blonde hair and looked like he was most likely in his 20s. The only issue was his face. It wasn't there. It looked like it was scribbled on. I couldn't make out any details apart from a small part of his green eyes. It couldn't be him. Could it? Surely not.

I felt it again. The same familiar sense. I felt like I was at peace again. Whoever this was, I felt safe with him. I couldn't help but let a smile creep out at the sight of this man. I felt like all my sorrow had suddenly vanished. I started to walk towards him. He turned around from looking at the window and looked at me directly into my eyes. I still couldn't see any of his facial features apart from his emerald eyes and yet I felt so comfortable with this stranger. But maybe he wasn't a stranger. I kept shaking the idea off and refused to believe that it could be him. He reached out and touched my hand. This one-touch made my heart gleam and body fill instantly with a sense of warmth. I have never felt this feeling before and all I wanted to do was stay with this person forever in this moment. My eyes started to well up a little from this adrenaline of happiness. And before I had time to react, he leaned forward and kissed me.

As I slowly pulled away, the scribble faded.

"Dream?"


End file.
